A conventional passenger-side airbag module includes a trough-shaped reaction canister which houses a folded airbag. An inflator housing forms a part of, or is closely associated with, the reaction canister. An inflator is mounted within the inflator housing which produces gases that enter the open mouth of the airbag and inflate it. One commonly employed type of inflator is in the form of a cylinder containing an ignition charge which is activated by a crash sensor. Upon activation, the charge rapidly causes generation of gases which pass through openings in the sidewall of the inflation cylinder to fill the airbag.
Normally, the cylindrical inflator is mounted within the inflator housing between its two endwalls. One end of the inflator may carry a mounting stud or key which extends through a keyway in one end wall to properly orient the inflator. The other end of the inflator, which is normally circular, is retained in a circular opening in an opposite end wall.
The prior art construction described above requires the dimensions of the cylindrical inflator to match those of the inflator housing. This presents two problems. First, unless tolerances are kept closely in check, the round end of the inflator may not match the size of the opening in the inflator housing end wall. Secondly, it may often be desirable or necessary to install an inflator that is smaller or shorter than the internal dimensions of the inflator housing would normally require.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an adapter which is readily adjustable to permit installation of an undersized inflator into an inflator housing. Another object is to provide such an adapter which will form an integral union with the inflator prior to installation into the housing. Other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.